


Freak

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They’re freaks. That’s who they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own, don't sue.

Freak.

 

He’s been called worse but that he always comes back. 

 

The kids at school call him a freak because his brother drops him off and he sometimes leaves in the middle of class. They whisper to each other that he’s a freak because he sometimes comes to school bloody with no bruises or split lip. They call him a freak because he’s never there long.

 

Freak.

 

The libraries call him that when they think he’s out of hearing range. What other pimple faced teenager would rent books about cults and big foot? They whisper just as much as the kids at the schools…the funny thing is it hurts more coming from woman who could have been his grandmothers.

 

Freak.

 

The clerk at the 24 hour gas station thinks it. Sam can see as soon as he steps into the shitty building that’s in desperate need of a make over. The light in the bathroom flickers and Sam gets out of there as fast as he can. He makes sure to grab chips and coke…their going to be driving all night and they need the shot of sugar.

Sam doesn’t even have to make eye contact with the man behind the counter to know what he’s thinking.

 

Freak.

 

The others don’t hurt as much as this one. The kids at school are meaningless to him. Merely symbols, horrid reminders of a life he’ll never have. The libraries were left behind states ago…and if Sam tires hard he can forget the disgust in the gas station clerk’s eyes. 

 

But when he looks at his brother, the only one he loves, the one he wants, and sees what he saw in all those other people eyes…it nearly breaks him.

 

They’re freaks. That’s who they are. Dad…Dean…Sam. They’re all freaks. 

 

So why can’t think just be another strange part of their lives. Like hunting possessed cats or haunted bathrooms. Why can’t Sam embrace this part of his entire freakish life?

The other don’t matter, they’re accusing eyes don’t matter, but when Sam looks at him and sees his brother silently condemning him as a ‘freak’….he knows he really is.


End file.
